


burn

by freckledbuttchester



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledbuttchester/pseuds/freckledbuttchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>her last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn

She’s restless tonight, with some bad feeling she can’t quite get a grasp on pricking at the back of her mind. She tries to lose herself in the task of baking cookies, scraping down the sides of the bowl and stirring in chocolate chips and she most certainly ignores the clock that ticks by too slowly.

 

While the cookies grow under heat, she scrubs out bowls, returns the vanilla extract to its designated spot, and pushes away doubts that Sam isn’t going to be back in time for his interview tomorrow morning.

For now, she ignores the questions that linger about this mysterious family emergency. Sam’s never lied to her (she can spot a lie a mile away) but she knows there’s more to this story. She didn’t bring it up while his brother waited in the living room while he hurriedly packed a bag, but he’ll get an earful when he returns.

 

_If he returns_ a nasty whisper echoes in her head. She scrawls a note and places the cookies in a bowl and snaps back at the voice. **_He’s coming home tonight._**

She decides to take a hot shower, to try and burn or wash away this niggling feeling of trouble on the horizon. She flicks on the bathroom light and pulls out the handle, setting in the perfect spot, letting it warm up. She’s about to lift the hem of her nightgown over her before she recalls that she threw her towel over the back of the chair in the corner of their bedroom early this morning, after her run. She steps out, a single shaft of light from the bathroom the only thing lighting her way in the darkened room. When she turns back towards the door, yellow eyes and a smoky smile are all she sees before everything’s askew and the whole world goes wrong.

 

She watches as Sam walks in, a smile playing on his lips, he’s happy to be back. And even as she’s pinned, silent and bleeding, she can’t help but think _See! I knew he’d come home._

When her blood hits his forehead and his eyes open to take in the horrific sight above him, she’s screaming insider her head, pleading for him to run, but her voice is caught in her head, unable to escape.

 

The last thing she sees are beautiful brown eyes staring up at her, and a face contorted with crazed panic as his brother drags him out.


End file.
